Roti?
by Aura Huang
Summary: "/SCORPIUS MALFOY! KAU ITU SIPUT YA? JALANMU LAMBAT SEKALI!"/"Kau sedang PMS ya? Daritadi marah-marah terus. Nanti manisnya hilang, loh."/"Ah, lapar."/"Lapar, Weasley?"/Karena sebuah roti mereka berdua bisa duduk bersampingan tanpa harus saling memegang tongkat dan...kencan di Hogsmeade?/EDITED/Rnr please!


"SCORPIUS MALFOY! KAU ITU SIPUT YA? JALAN MU LAMBAT SEKALI!"

Scorpius yang sedari tadi memandangi Rose dari belakang langsung diam ditempat. Rose menghampiri Scorpius dan menatapnya marah, "Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan Patroli dengan cepat! Aku lelah—"

Rose terdiam saat Scorpius meletakkan jari nya tepat dibibir Rose, "Aku tahu, Weasley. Tapi bisahkah kau diam? Kau sedang PMS ya? Daritadi marah-marah terus—"

Rose masih diam.

"—nanti manisnya hilang, loh."

Manis—

—MANIS?

Sesaat Rose masih mencerna perkataan dari Scorpius—yang notabe nya adalah _**musuh**_nya. Lalu pipinya memerah dan dia baru sadar kalau Scorpius sudah pergi dari hadapan nya. Rose berbalik dan menemukan Scorpius sedang berjalan meninggalkan nya dan mulutnya terbuka, "MALFOY! KAU MENYEBALKAN"

Tanpa ia sadari, Scorpius nyengir mendengarnya.

* * *

**Roti? © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Sejak kejadian tersebut, baik Rose ataupun Scorpius saling menghindari satu sama lain. Biasanya saat mereka bertemu dilorong atau di pintu Aula Besar pasti mereka akan bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Tapi sekarang tidak, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dan menjauh.

Orang yang pertama menyadari nya adalah Al.

_**Well**_, Al memang orang yang peka.

"Al, kau sedang melamun?" tanya adik tersayangnya—Lily. Al tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil beberapa potong ayam. Dia sedang malas untuk makan bersama teman Asramanya—Slytherin jadinya dia makan bersama keluarganya di Gryffindor.

"Mana Rosie?" tanya Al akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan,"

Al mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan makan nya dengan tenang. Tidak tahu kenapa sekarang dia berpikiran kalau Scorpius dan Rose sedang menjalin hubungan—

—mungkin?

* * *

Rose memegang perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar. Tadinya selesai pelajaran Transfigurasi dia ingin langsung pergi ke Aula Besar, tapi Professor Miverva McGonagall meminta bantuan kepadanya. Sebagai murid yang baik, _**prefek**_ dan juga berkeinginan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan dia membantu Professor kesayanganya.

_**Kruyukk**_

"Ah, lapar," guman Rose pelan dan masih memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Dia hanya berharap Al atau Hugo menyisakan makanan untuknya. Lalu dia menyentuh dinding untuk menyeimbangkan badan nya yang sedikit lemas karena tidak makan.

"Lapar, Weasley?"

Suara berat dan dingin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dihindari oleh Rose. Rose berbalik dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang memandangnya geli.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Rose tajam dan melanjutkan jalan nya. Lalu Scorpius mendekatinya dan berjalan disampingnya, "Serius? Aku punya roti daging. Mau?"

"Tidak,"

_**Kruyukk**_

Scorpius tertawa, "Serius? Sepertinya kau lapar sekali,"

Rose cemberut mendengar perkataan Scorpius dan menyodorkan tangan nya. Scorpius menatapnya sedikit bingung, "Ap—"

"Aku lapar, mana rotinya?" potong Rose dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Oh—sungguh, dia sangat lapar sekali dan dia membutuhkan tenaga untuk menghajar orang ini.

Scorpius memberikan rotinya dan Rose langsung membukanya dan memakan nya perlahan. Lalu Scorpius menarik lengan nya dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Rose memandangnya sedikit bingung, "Apa?"

"Tidak baik berdiri sambil makan. Duduk disini," balas Scorpius sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya. Lalu Rose menurutinya.

Hening.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Rose sibuk dengan rotinya sedangkan Scorpius dengan pikiran nya.

Rose memakan rotinya dengan tenang—walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin langsung memakan nya dengan lahap. Roti yang dibawakan Scorpius sangat enak sekali, rotinya yang lembut yang diisi daging yang dipotong-potong kecil membuatnya tambah lezat. Ada perasaan senang dan hangat saat dia memakan roti tersebut, atau mungkin karena ada Scorpius disini—

—_**Lucu sekali**_, batin Gadis itu saat memikirkan Scorpius yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Hening lagi.

"_**Well**_, terimakasih banyak, Malfoy." Saut Rose saat dia sudah menyelesaikan roti nya yang lezat dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Lalu Scorpius menatapnya dan terdiam.

Dia baru sadar kalau kedua mata Rose indah.

Dia baru sadar kalau bintik disekitar hidungnya membuat nya manis—

—_**Merlin! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?**_

"Malfoy?"

"Eh—iya, sama-sama." Balas Scorpius dengan sedikit gugup yang membuat Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung.

"Aku pergi dulu—"

"Weasley, kunjungan ke Hogsmeade nanti, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Rose terdiam. Dia mengerjap kedua matanya dengan cepat. _**Demi Merlin! Apa Scorpius sedang mabuk? Tidak mungkin—**_

"Mau tidak?" tanya Scorpius yang membuat lamunan Rose pecah begitu saja. Rose tersenyum gugup, "Aku—"

Scorpius menatapnya penuh harap.

Pipi Rose memerah, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Mungkin kali ini ia harus menuruti perkataan hatinya, "—mau.."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Tadinya mau buat Drabble, eh malah kelebihan. Dan yeah, ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku di FFn. Aku sangat butuh kritik dan saran nya agar bisa membuat fanfiction lebih baik lagi. Dan aku butuh REVIEW kalian ;;


End file.
